The Final Crusade
by InsertCleverNameHere
Summary: A complete REDO of second crusade! A story set in a post apocalyptic earth. After a thousand years of war humanity is left with their backs against the wall, however they have one last card to play. I suck at summaries so R&R please
1. Prolouge

Second Crusade

Okay I decided to redo this story, because the first one sucked. Dialogue is being redone, characters are being redone too. And lots of new stuff is being added.

Prologue: The Long Walk Back

_God must still have a job for me,_ the man thought. He was a young man, physical appearance alone he looked to be in his early twenties, but his eyes gave off age and wisdom that went far beyond any normal person's life span. His long dark hair was tied back in a single ponytail that ended just above his shoulders. He was dressed in what looked like a cross between a formal suit and military uniform. The colors were a mixture of black and grey.

Around him the flames happily devoured the wreckage of the airship. He tossed the used parachute into one of the metal pyres, where it was quickly set ablaze, before making his way out. _The soldiers from the Legions will be here soon._

Around the crash sight hungry groans stirred the desert air. The ghouls were waking up, and they were hungry. The man turned on his heel and met them head on. He counted twenty five, half of which had become little more then walking flames and four that had been recently relived of their ability to walk.

Silver barbs flew from holes between the knuckles of his gloves, trailing thin, metal fiber wires. He fought with the same technique his family had used for generations. A form of combat first invented by his ancestor, and namesake Walter C. Dornez.

With a single flick of his wrist he turned five of the ghouls to a muddy combination of blood and ash. However they continued on against him unaware of the permanent death they would soon meet.

With the smallest movement of his hands Walter caused the wires to fly around him at a blinding speed. He had long since mastered the art created by the ancient retainer. Several of the undead were maimed simply by coming to close to the shield of wires. But oblivious to pain they continued to their death march. Nothing stopped them, even though their outstretched hands were quickly disappearing into a cloud of blood, like wood in a chipper. They would simply continue until the wall of wires sliced through their skull and took their brain leaving behind tattered clothes that looked as if they'd been soaked in mud. One of the crawlers had stopped just outside the wall of death, and reached into the sand gripping partially solid chunks of his fallen comrades and shoveled them into his waiting mouth. And within seconds all but one had been given an eternal rest.

Standing just above what used to be a man Walter looked down at feasting abomination. It looked up at him, it's face covered with blood and sand, and gave a rasping groan. Though the face no longer looked human the remains of the helmet was all it took to identify him as one of the pilots. While most of it was gone it seemed the fire had welded on the top part of the helmet to the man's head, making it look a bit like a Yarmulkes.

_I wonder if you were Jewish,_ he thought. And he flicked his wrist, sending a single wire up through his chin and slicing his head clean in half. _Sorry Yiddle_, he thought with a grim smile.

_Here we stand on the precipice, the cuff, the razor edge. All that will happen to us depends on them, and what lies beneath that house. This our first step in a new journey either to victory or annihilation. _

Somewhere in the distance the insect-like whine from a Legion search ship filled the air. However it had no effect on Walter, all he cared about was surviving long enough to reach the sacred manor, and help Sir Hellsing.

-So what did you think? Good? Bad? Send me a review, and I'll keep writing. Well I'll keep writing regardless.


	2. Chapter1 Awakening

Second Crusade

Disclaimer- don't own it

Thanks for the reviews

Chapter 1 Awakening

The dark halls of the forgotten levels were silent, broken only by the echoing foot steps of the three figures, littered with dust and debris, it was amazing that they had held for as long as they did. Everything seemed to be swallowed in darkness, except a small moving island of light the emanated from a flare held by the woman who led the group. From somewhere above explosions sent vibrations through the halls loosening the hundreds of years worth of dust.

The party approached a large iron door, that controlled most of the wall, beside it was a small panel with ten buttons, and screen. Painted in black across the door and wall was the Mark of Solomon. Between each arm of the Star of David look-alike was a different symbol representing the most ancient, and forbidden magic of the fallen kingdom.

The group's leader was a young woman of nineteen, with long shoulder-length blond hair and deep gun-metal blue eyes. She was dressed in a grey trench coat, beneath which she wore a flak jacket, and black and green camoe pants that covered the top of her dark combat boots. She also wore a pair of black gloves emblazed with a cross and the Hellsing insignia, the knuckles were also covered with thick strip of sharpened silver. Around her neck hung a chain with a blue cross encased in a gold frame. Slung over her left shoulder was a rifle that looked like a sci-fi version of an M16, while resting on her left hip was large handgun and the other an English style sword. Sitting in holster connected to an old-fashion bandolier that was hung off her shoulder was a large revolver, reminiscent a Single Action Army.

On her left was a slightly older woman of twenty-four, her hair was shorter ending just at the base of her neck, it was also black, except for single long white bang that came down the left side of her face. Amongst her hair was the first clue she wasn't entirely human, two dark furry wolf ears poked out the top of her head. While the rest of her looked human enough, the dual color of her eyes gave a second impression to her true species, the left red and the right gold. She was clad in a similar outfit to her boss, except she wore a dark long sleeve shirt beneath her bullet-proof vest and no jacket. Hanging on a chain that was connected to her gloved right hand was iron High Cross. You could say her body was covered with knives. A sheathed knife was tapped to her left forearm, and almost a dozen smaller knives rested on her belt, along with a large bowie knife, and a military knife rested in a scabbard on her shoulder.

To the woman's right was a man about the same age as the were-wolf half-breed, with medium length dark hair, and wearing equally dark sunglasses, which seemed out of place in the shadow filled basement. He wore a black jacket that ended just above his knees, his hood was pulled back obscuring the Cross that had been stenciled on the back. He wore a dark colored shirt that was visible just beneath it. He also wore a pair of baggy jeans and combat boots like the women. A single iron chain hung from his neck, holding an odd looking shield with cross embossed on it. He carried a katana that was slung over his left shoulder, and a pair of handguns that sat in holsters inside his jacket.

" So this is where your super weapon is, huh?" The man asked the group's leader.

" Yeah, this is where the book said," she replied. " It says there are supposedly three of them."

The woman reached for the control panel expecting power to be long dead, but was surprised when it lit up. She punched in the code, and slowly opened the door, and the three stepped inside. Upon entering the room long banks of florescent lights flickered to life, illuminating the ancient room.

The walls were made of stone, and somewhere in the back the man's mind a shadow that covered most of his past receded just a little, and for just a second then the shadow flowed in again. To the left near the room's back was a single red door. On the opposite side two long windows lay next to and open doorway. One window was completely destroyed leaving only a jagged frame, while the other was a network of cracks. Dozens of rusted metal stretchers sat in long rows along the room, at each one was a corpse. While most of them had deteriorated to nothing more then skeletons, others still had sheets of dried leather-like skin attached. Amid the corpses rotted plastic tubes leading to rusted needles snaked across the large iron tables. A single Other tables contained ancient computers that were long dead, most of their screens smashed in and wires and computer chips lay strewn like guts and bone fragments. Pile of old books written in various dead languages sat piled on tables beneath layers of dust, some were scattered haphazardly amongst the shattered pieces of wood. Lab equipment, that had been a mixture of science and alchemy sat long destroyed, shattered glass vials coated tables like crystallized rain amongst ancient stains. Against the back of the room sat two coffins the larger one was jet black, with an inscription on the front. The second was smaller and painted blue. Next to the blue coffin there was a grey machine that looked like an egg built into the side of a cylinder, on the front was a darkened screen, but a figure and slowly rising bubbles could be made out inside. Next to the machine was an elevator, the once silver doors, were now brown and rusted shut.

" What the 'ell is all this?" The were wolf asked.

" This," The blond woman said sweeping her hand." This is where the Hellsing family began their march to damnation."

The smell of blood filled him, but it wasn't any blood this, was Hellsing blood. But there was something odd about it, something different. It didn't matter someone had come and soon he would be free again.

He had become so bored with the centuries of isolation in the basement of this manor. His shadow had wandered the halls alone for countless decades, watching the manor's occupants dwindle and the Mansion and land around it deteriorate. Only lately had he begun to sleep in his coffin to pass the time. He also wondered if the other two would be awoken as well.

The Hellsing approached the large black coffin, engraved on it's surface was an ancient passage. _THE BIRD OF HERMES IS MY NAME EATING MY WINGS TO MAKE ME TAME . _The Hellsing slowly approached the coffin, she flipped a small switch on the wall next to it. A machine that had been attached to the back of the coffin slowly lowered it to the floor. Taking a deep breath she pushed the cover off. Inside was a giant man who had become little more then a mummy, dressed in what looked like black leather straight jacket. Reaching down (with a bit of mental effort) she grabbed his chin, hoping it wouldn't turn to dust in her hand, and slowly opened his mouth. She cut the top of the blood packet open and let the crimson stream flow down his waiting throat.

Once the packet had drained a disembodied laugh rang throughout the room. The giant's body dissolved into darkness and solidified in front of her. He was now dress in an orange trench coat and hat, with a black dress uniform beneath it, knee-high boots, and eyes hidden behind orange sunglasses. She remembered him from the pictures of her ancestors. The super vampire, the Nosferatu, the No Life King, the vampire god the servant they had name Alucard.

Alucard gave her a psychotic grin, that would have scared away anyone, but she wasn't anyone. This woman had grown up on the battlefield and had killed her share of demons. Also she just happened to have the protection of a Vacan and a Black Winged Angel.

" Good morning young Bridgett Hellsing, and to you Jason and Jessica, and what brings you to my humble home?"

As soon as Jason saw his smile he could only think one thing: _this guy's fucking nuts._

" I know you can read my mind so you don't have to ask, but I'll tell you anyway. You've been asleep longer then you ever have before, and in that time everything has gone to hell, literally. That's why I'm here. We're against the ropes now and if we're to survive we need an ultimate weapon."

" So you've come to let out the family dog?"

" No, this is different then any previous relationship you've had before. I don't want a slave and I know you sure as hell don't want a master. So what I'm looking for is a partnership."

" Interesting," he smiled. You seem like a lot of fun, just like my last master. But what if I join you and betray you? After all what insurance do you have that I'll obey you?"

" I'm not disengaging the spells, so your still on a leash. And if you do find a way around them, me and my two body guards will have to put you down."

" Hmm, a human, a half breed and a demon. I doubt you can kill me with that."

" Don't worry we've got a lot more friends, besides your strong no doubt, but our technology has grown since they put you under." She retrieved the revolver from it's shoulder holster. " This gun fires a fifty caliber round, made of silver melted form a blessed cross, and once it pierces your skin it will explode and sending dozens of miniature silver blades into you. Each of the blades has been etched with a symbol from the Magi language."

" The Magi. You have been busy over the last thousand years. But I don't want to fight you, your a Hellsing and just as fiery and resistant as your ancestors, the strong ones at least. I want to fight him." Alucard said while pointing at Jason.

" Alright." Jason approached the vampire without even a second thought. " Alright then, I want to see if the legends are true I bet you like to suck a lot more then blood," he added with a grin.

Jason drew his sword and before anyone could even breath drove it deep into Alucard's chest.

" Fast," he said with a smile. Dark energy built up right in front Jason's face exploded against him tearing away half his face and chest, and sending him against the wall. Alucard approached as he pulled the blade from his chest. As Jason stood the wounds on his bloodied body began to heal.

" Your very strong vampire, I guess that's how you became a Count, or maybe it's because they force fed you for a few centuries. So enlighten me all these as a slave how many times were you someone's bitch?" As he talked a living shadow appeared beneath his feet and three dark tendrils shot across the ground. Alucard stopped as the first two impaled his chest and the third severed his arm, and threw the giant against the floor.

" Heh, you are strong, but not strong enough to be so cocky. You, may be the first to actually give me a challenge. But, you'd better get a lot stronger, and fast." Alucard stood up as clouds of darkness encircled and blanketed him. Some unseen force seemed to grab him and hurl him up into the ceiling and then against back against the wall.

" That's enough!" Bridgett said.

As he stood Jason's arms remained on the floor, where they dissolved in shadow and re-solidified in their respective places. " You have powerful soldiers, I wonder how powerful that half breed is. Back in the days when I ruled, children like this would've had more respect."

" This isn't the time Alucard," Bridgett responded.

" Well this a partnership and I have a right to know the people I'll be working with. You girl, you have the best of both worlds. I wonder what are you called a vampire and a were wolf, almost like a twisted form of poetry."

She smiled, " Honey, they don't even have name for me. But, if you want me to kick your ass all you have to do is ask."

Alucard through his head back and let loose another psychotic howl.

" We don't have time for this, the Legion will be here soon. Alucard you've been in the ground for a thousand years and I'm sure your bored."

" Heh, this would be a good time to have some fun, after so long."

" Here," Bridgett said while reaching into her coat. " I believe these are yours, my retainer rebuilt and upgraded them." She handed him two large guns, colored in black and white, life and death.

" Thank you, now I can do some proper killing, and finally use these new powers I've gained in the darkness."

Alucard disappeared while the other three turned toward the remaining coffin, and the large machine.

Alucard had teleported himself to the Hellsing mansion's entrance. The room had lost all it's original elegance, one of the stairways lay collapsed and the other didn't look as if it were long for this world. The carpeted floor had been torn almost completely away, and large holes lay in the wood beneath it. Most of the paints had been removed (or stolen) leaving only the filthy cracked walls beneath. Those painting that did remain were either torn apart or vandalized. The walls were pockmarked with ancient bullet holes, from the last days this house was used. In front of him stood a pair of large oak doors that were just as cracked and dirty as the rest of the room. They had long barred his shadow's escape from this place. But now that would change, because the body and soul were again one and he could feel the fight that raged just outside.

The sounds of war and the smell of blood ran pungent throughout the house. _The time has finally come, lets have some fun,_ he thought.

The grounds in front of the mansion were covered with piles of flaming debris. Above him helicopters beat the air as soldiers opened fire on the vampires that had pinned down a group human behind an overturned truck. Two large trucks flew by him and screeched to a halt kicking up twin clouds of dust. Commanders yelled at their troops as they jumped from the back of the trucks to strengthen the defense. Unfortunately, many soldiers were cut down as soon as they left. The luckier ones took cover behind the trucks or stayed inside the beds and fired through the metal slots.

The world outside was just like that of the Mansion, dead. The green forests and fields that had once dominated this land were replaced by grey desert and rock.

Alucard strode through the battlefield firing upon the cluster of vampires, barely aware that they were ripping him apart with their automatic weapons. When the last one was dust, he reloaded his guns and turned to see a group shocked soldiers staring back at him.

He smiled and thought: _It's only going to get better._

The humans began to group around the trucks and rubble (that had once been the Hellsing mansion gates) bringing up defensive positions as the fires began to die down. Above them a sound something like a swarm of bees or locust began to grow, looking up he saw it. It was rectangular in shape with rounded corners and ends. Four large humps were formed on it, two on either side. Human eyes couldn't see through the metal (not that they needed to, they knew what was in there), but Alucard's could. Inside each hump a was a large tumor-like protrusion, that pulsated with a slow rhythm.

_It's alive, such a beautiful sickness_.

He watched as figures appeared in the sky falling down amongst the soldiers. Without hesitation Alucard began a new killing spree, wiping out most of them before the vampires or humans could react.

" RPGs, RPGs, now, now!" a solider screamed. The insect like whine of the airship was now replaced with the scream of rockets, as the climbed high into the air and exploded against ship's sides. The first two rockets peeled away an armored hump, while the third blew apart the heart beneath it.

Known, but not seen by the soldiers the still living heart next the dead one shuttered for a second then sped up by almost three times it's original pace.

Not one to let others have all the fun, Alucard released his body from it's physical form and a substance of shadow and eyes. It stretched like a snake, and formed several pairs of wings, that looked as if they were made of bone. At the top, what could be called it's "head" Several mouths filled with razor sharp fangs appeared. It's wings moved only slightly, but that was enough to pull the beast into the air and towards the metal monster.

Alucard didn't waste time pouncing on his prey, as he flew with an eerie grace that looked more like swimming then flying, he tore a deep wound along the side. The demon crew screamed out fear and frustration as they tried to even out the ship and pull away. Their cannons fired, but nothing seemed to effect this new threat. Using his wings Alucard traced another long slash into the opposite side of the ship cutting both still beating hearts in half. He flew beneath the ship as it began to descend towards the manor, and plowed into the bottom pushing it away towards the fields.

The ship crashed into the ground with a loud boom, that shook the very mansion right down to the sub levels. Alucard returned to earth in what constituted as his "human form". From within the burnt wreckage a swarm of FREAKs appeared moving like locusts. _Time to take the dogs for a walk_. The heads of dark hellhounds that Alucard had made his familiars formed, one at each shoulder and one on his left hip, and broke away from his body. The creatures were giant, bigger then they had been the last time he had used them.

However the hellhounds moved faster then ever, especially for their size. The black multi-eyed forms moved through the monsters as if they were no more solid then air. Behind them they left a trail of blood and ash.

All he could do was smile as the last of the FREAKs were ripped apart.

Miles above the Legion flag ship _Lucifer_ floated hidden behind dark clouds, it was a mile long covered with beating hearts, long semi mechanical tendrils, and plenty of weapons. Aboard the ship a man sat surrounded by his subordinates, on the bridge watching the screen intently. " So you've finally awoke Alucard. Good now we can finally begin the ceremony."

Okay I been going back and rewriting the whole story. Jason's more of a smart ass (the smart ass hero is very underrated), other characters and dialogues will be changed too.


	3. A New Beginning

Disclaimer: I only own the OCs

Chapter 2 A New Beginning

The grounds of the ex-Hellsing mansion were littered with burnt corpses and black twisted metal. The sickly sweet smell of burning meat filled the air, as it blew east towards the mansion from the dead airship. The ground had been gouged out from series of bullets and explosions. All around him soldiers ran back and forth, policing weapons and ammo, preparing to defend against another assault, and burning their dead to keep them from becoming ghouls.

Alucard noticed a soldier coming towards him from the crowed. He was surprised to find his mind was free of fear.

" Sir, we have cleared the area of all usable provisions and are ready for your orders."

Before Alucard could speak a voice from behind answered for him. " We are to disperse from here." The man's voice said, he looked to be in his twenties, but there was no mistaking who he was. " The No Life king has been awakened, our mission is complete and we are to move out."

" You must be the next in line of the Dornez family," Alucard said while offering his hand. The man simply stared at it.

Shaking himself from his trance Walter reached out and took his hand. " Sorry, it's just I never really expected to meet you, I'm honored."

It was now Alucard's turn to be at least a little shocked, but he smiled none the less, _Honored? Fear and pleading for one's is usually the response I get from people who've heard of me._

" Get the troops together and move out," Walter said to a passing Lieutenant.

A young private came running up from one of the trucks. " Sir! We lost contact with the first floor squad, and several class-A midians have been detected in the lower floors of the mansion, and Lieutenant Polanski….he," the man could hardly talk due to fear and fatigue. " He Pala, he dispatched the Paladin!" he yelled.

" What! If he goes crazy again he could kill Sir Hellsing, Jessica, and Jason. Get a line to them now!"

Jason had a hard time accepting the fact that this girl was a Nosferatu. She was just too _cute_. But the files that they found amongst the books checked out.

_Thank God none of Alucard's personality rubbed off on her_.

While Bridgett and Jess looked over the metal tube Jason had decided to stay and talk with her. Apparently she didn't remember much before she was put into the coffin for her thousand year nap. But she did remember Hellsing and all the work she had done for them.

Bridgett had woken her up the same way as Alucard. The only difference was that when they opened her coffin she looked as if she had just gone to sleep. While none of them could figure why, they decided it really wasn't important right now. A mystery for another day; Walter would've said had he been there. She had also been wearing a straight jacket similar to Alucard's, the only difference was hers was red instead of black. Seras was now dress in a kind of black skirt-like uniform, with what looked like black nylons beneath. She also wore a long black jacket over it.

Currently she was sitting on top of her coffin sipping at her third blood packet. " So uh, your a Nosferatu?" _Nice going dumb ass why the hell are you stating the obvious!?_ " Um, what I mean is…" _What the hells the matter with me!? Why am I talking out my ass with this girl? Besides I like Jess right?_

Seras smiled at him, and that was all it took for him to realize she had just heard everything he thought. " So, what's with you and Alucard? I know he turned you all, but is there anything going on there?"

Seras would have blushed, if she had the blood. " Your pretty forward huh? You don't have much conception of getting to know people, or private matters do you?"

" Heh, no not really, in my opinion life's to short to waste time. Besides if we're gonna work we should be friends, and we should at least know something about each other."

" Why would I want to be friends with you?" she said teasingly.

" Well, all you got is the freezer boy over there," he gestured toward the machine Jess and Bridget were working on. " And the emotionally dead narcissist upstairs. Besides I'm kinda good looking you gotta give me that."

" Your cute, but that's all your getting."

" Alright, you don't have to tell me nothing about your love life we can get to know each other first. But I need to tell you now that were wolf, I kinda got thing for her so sorry in case you were thinking anything could come between us."

Seras smiled again realizing she immediately liked him. " I'll survive."

" Well alright then, oh but don't tell her I like her, she'll just use it against me."

" No problem," she lifted two fingers. "Scouts honor."

" So then what is it with you and Alucard?"

" Well he turned me, then spent a lot of time torturing. Even though he called it training."

" You learn anything?"

" Uh yeah, actually. Some of the basics at least, but I think he was really trying to make me more like him."

" Heh, there's a disturbing image."

" Okay, it's open," Jess said from behind them.

Jason and Seras walked over to where the two women were standing. The screen of large metal egg was lit up to reveal a wall of clear aqua colored gel. Inside was a tall blond man, his long hair standing up suspended in the air almost like a halo from a sacred picture of a Saint. Through the gel large bubbles slowly ascended to the top of the machine and broke along the ceiling. A large respirator was fitted over his mouth, and several tubes led from his body and into the sides of the machine. Bridgett tapped a few keys on the side of the egg and the gel slowly receded into the machine with an loud sucking noise. Inside small mechanical arms swung back and forth, and the removed the needles and tubes that led from his body.

" He's alive," Seras said.

" Yes," Bridgett replied. " Pip Bernadette. They put him into suspended animation to keep him alive. Over the years they performed hundreds of surgeries to replace the skin, muscle, blood, and vital organs that were damaged."

When the gel had been completely drained the screen slid down, Jess handed Jason a brown blanket. " Here, wrap him in this."

" What! I ain't touching the naked guy."

" You won't have to touch him he'll be wrapped in the blanket."

" I don't care, why don't you do it."

" Here give it to me," Seras said taking it from her.

Holding the blanket out in front of her she managed to wrap it mostly around his front, and pull him out of the machine. She carried him over to one of the empty stretchers and laid him down.

After a few seconds Pip's arms and legs to spasm and thrash. " Hold him!" Bridgett yelled. As Seras held him down his chest and arms and Jess grabbed his legs, Bridgett rushed over with a syringe and injected a blue substance into his neck. After a few seconds he simply stopped and his arms and legs fell limp. " Don't worry, he's just out for a little while. This chemical is called Stemiloc, it should him out for about an hour while so his vitals can be regulated. Although, his upgrades, will probably shorten the time."

" Upgrades?" Seras asked. And for the first time, she realized that Pip had both of his eyes.

" Remember? I said they replaced vital parts of him. Well some of the replacements were synthetic, uh machines."

" Just like that movie the Terminator," Pip replied. He sat himself up on the table using the robe to cover everything below his waist. " So how much how much me is still human?"

" They had to replace about forty-two percent of your organics, after the attack. So your still more then half there. Though your right arm is totally mechanical. Here are some clothes." Bridgett handed him a pair of boots and jeans, along with a black and white shirt, and a green military jacket. All of which was conveniently packed in a small clear plastic bag.

" Thank you," He said as he stood up holding the blanket around him. And walked through the red door on the left, that led to a small storage closet. A single bare bulb lit the tiny room, illuminating an ancient grinning skeleton sitting against the far wall wearing tattered scrubs. Green metal shelves were fill with dozens of large brown cardboard boxes marked: MED + SUPPLIES. Most of them had become little more then powder. Several of the more solid boxes lay opened on the floor, all were covered in dust and dirt. A small pile of air tight packages filled with medical supplies lay on a shelf next to a small dirty porcelain sink, with a slightly cracked mirror bolted to the wall above it. After he had dress himself and tied his hear back, he looked at himself in the mirror.

Aside from the new eye, there was also a metal strip next to his "old" eye. The skin of his right arm, didn't feel entirely real, it an almost rubber-like feel and most of it was icy-cold. The worst part was that as he touched it, he couldn't feel his fingers. Even when he punched the side of the sink, sending a cloud of powder and porcelain chip against the wall. It just felt dead. Beneath the synthetic skin he could feel the metal and wires that pulsated through him. These were his new bones, muscles, and veins. So much of him was gone, and their was no way to get it back.

The skeleton again caught his eye, or rather what lay just next to the skeleton's hand. An old scalpel lay just beyond it's fingers the blade stained with rust colored blood, an ancient sterilized packet between it's legs. " I wonder", Pip said. " Wrists or the throat, which did you cut" But the skeleton didn't answer, it just sat there with it's frozen grin. Pip could almost imagine the skeleton talking to him, what he would say. _Your a long way from Paris Pep Pe Le Pu, so what 'cha gonna do? _

He already knew what he was going do. He picked up one of the medical packages lying on the table, opening the packet he slid a blade and a large square bandage out. Placing the bandage on what was left of the sink, he brought the blade up to his face, slightly hypnotized by the light reflecting off of it. This was his answer, how he could get a piece of himself back. He could only get the old back by cutting away the new. He brought the point of the blade just half an inch from his eye, and in one fluid it motion drove it in.

There was a half a second of resistance, before the white hot pain flooded his brain, and the darkness consumed half his vision. He bit down so hard, he felt as if his teeth were going crack. Then the pain simply stopped. It was not a gradual release, but as if someone had flipped a switch in his head. Then he saw/felt it. Three small, black wires slid out from the wound, and began to stitch it back together with an orange paste. However, before they could even repair any of it, he sliced them off.

_What the hell did those bastards do to me!? _He screamed inside his head. Pip dropped the scalpel on the floor and fitted the bandage over his eye. _This should hold till I can get a new eye patch,_ he thought.

As he left the room, he searched the face of each person to see their reaction. While really he didn't care whether they agreed or not, he was surprised to see them all free of shock.

" Are you ready?" Bridgett asked.

" Yes, Sir."

" Good, let's get the hell out of here."

The radios that Bridgett, Jessica, and Jason were carrying crackled to life. Unfortunately, there was to much static to get a clear message. " Wat…ut…idi…las…Wil…pat."

" Jess your good at un-scrambling shit, what's the word?"

" Don't know, sounds like watch maybe? And uh, maybe William."

" Well if they sent us the word, it can only be trouble. Load up and get ready." Bridgett said.

Bridget un-slung her rifle and Jess unsheathed her bowie knife. Jason unholstered his guns handing one to Seras and the other to Pip. " Nothing ever changes when it comes to guns, just point and pull," Jason said while unsheathing his sword.

The party lead up by Jason and Jess, and backed up by Seras who was slowly walking backwards with her gun poised, stepped out into the hall. At first everything seemed to be exactly as they had left it, but that was obviously wrong. After taking only a few steps everyone, except Pip began to feel like their skin was on fire, and a buzzing droned in their heads, so loud it threatened to split their skulls.

" What the hells going on!?" Seras yelled.

" It's a barrier," Jess replied.

They slowly moved forward, and sure enough there they were. Pieces of old parchment stuck in the walls with small iron nails. Drawn on the parchment was dozens, maybe even hundreds of symbols written in thick black ink. Accompanying the symbols was writing that seemed to be Latin, though none of them could make it out.

" No!" Seras gasped.

They continued forward and found black muddy stains on the walls, accompanied by dozens of long silver bayonets stabbed deep into the stone at every angle.

" He can't, he can't still be alive. There's just no, no way," Seras stammered.

A figure was left hanging on the wall. A still living (or less dead) vampire. His arms and legs were pinned to the wall with more blades, as if it were a mock Crucifix. Suddenly there was a whistling in the air and a single blade flew from the darkness behind them and stabbed the FREAK through the heart reducing him to blood and ash.

They all spun around, just as Seras was filled with several blades. The same thought ran through her mind as when the first incident occurred _That didn't just happen._ She fell to her knees as the intense heat caused by the silver blades flared through her. From out of the darkness the giant approached her blades in hand. However, the dim light only reflected his glasses, blades, and his demonic Cheshire cat smile.

" I too have walked through the darkness and seen the filth that desecrates this world, and offends our Lord: God just through their existence. I have been made a soldier of light and carry my cross and my blades for Him. I will destroy all demons that walk this earth and purify it with their blood."

Before she passed out from the combined pain of the barriers and the multiple blades all she could think was, _this isn't possible._

Again I'm fixing up the story (especially my half-ass attempt at the French accent).


	4. A New World

Disclaimer: the usual

Chapter 3 A New World

The dark was Jason's only advantage at this point. Even though he had devolved into his insane personality, William was still human. Thus he was limited by his humanity, and therefore would have trouble finding him.

Jason had stayed behind as the others backtracked to the surface. Jessica had fought him at first.

" I'll stay, you can get them out," she said.

" No, you know me, I have to do this."

" No you don't, I'll stay with you. You shouldn't do this alone. You always do it alone!"

" I'll be fine, I'll be even better knowing they're safe with you. Besides I wouldn't want a cutie like you getting hurt," he added with a smile.

She had to practically bite her tongue to keep from screaming at him. _He's the only one who ever has to deal with William, why? Why, doesn't he let me, or any else do it._

Pip had torn off the talisman allowing them to barely escape. As Jess carried Seras out, William quickly replaced the scroll with a fresh one trapping Jason with him behind the invisible wall.

Jason duck as a second barrage of blades flew through the air and stabbed into the stone wall. _Okay, can't kill him, can't use any magic, and I feel like my body is a fucking torch. How tremendously fair!_ He thought sarcastically.

Another trio of blades whistled through the air, one impaled him in the gut and the second the neck. " Shit!" he tried to scream (more out frustration then actual pain) but all that came out was a loud gurgle. At the sound of Jason's dead voice William turned and smiled in the dark..

" Don't worry demon, you will soon be back to your homeland, and I will send your compatriots to keep you company for your eternal punishment."

Grabbing the blade's hilt was like grabbing and red hot piece of metal, Jason could feel it burn his hand even through his glove. He tore the blade out of his throat first, followed by the one in his stomach. He dropped both bayonets on the ground and allowed his body time to heal (which had become much slower due to the barrier).

His head felt like was going the explode just from the buzzing, that almost like white noise. His vision swam in and out as he stared at the approaching giant.

_You wanna die here, huh boy?_ a voice yelled into his head. It wasn't his, but he recognized immediately.

Jason smiled, "Frank," he whispered. " Alright, how do I beat him?"

_You should know,_ _I taught you everything, remember all weapons are double edged._

Jason knew immediately what he had to do. He closed his eyes though the barrier's fire still burnt him and the static in his head still tore at his mind, he let it go. He had learned long ago to let things wash over him. Slowly his body and mind became numb leaving the pain behind. He smiled maybe now he would stand a chance.

" Don't worry Will you'll be fine in a second." Jason said as he threw his sword like a spear and impaled William through chest. But William held his demonic smile, and threw another bayonet the tip tore through Jason's still out stretched right hand and stuck out right the elbow. Jason fell back, not so much from the pain, but from the power that had carried the blade. Jason grabbed his arm just above the blade, as long the blade was in it would be paralyzed, not that that mattered at this point. But, he also wouldn't be able to regenerate his arm until the blade was out. With one hard tug Jason ripped his arm off glad it was numb, because he didn't have enough strength left to deal with anymore pain.

He fell to his knees and grabbed his severed arm. Taking a deep breath he began to regain his stamina, as a new arm began to grow in place of the old one. _It's now or never_, the voice whispered. _Just because you can't feel it, it doesn't mean it isn't doing a number on your body._

" Don't worry Will, soon we'll knock that haze out of your brain, and you can buy me a round."

" See if you can get close enough Demon."

The regeneration had left Jason feeling drowsy, as his strength began to fade again, it was all he could do just to stay awake. Holding a bayonet between each finger like talons William rushed him, Jason side stepped at the last second swinging his severed arm as hard as he could against William's forehead. William took a single step before stopping and turning on Jason. He rushed at him again, _The haze is making him sloppy._ Standing his ground Jason raised his severed arm again and brought it down with all his strength against William's face. The blade still embedded inside shattered and shrapnel tore through the arm, leaving bloody pieces of metal in William's face. Jason jammed his foot into William gut and used his mostly regenerated arm to pull out sword which was still embedded in William's chest. William let out a rasping snort like a winded bull as he took a step back dazed. From his nose twin river of crimson flowed down around his mouth, and leaked down his chin.

Holding his sword Jason flipped it to the blunt edge William came at him again with his silver talons.

Three figures exited the mansions front doors the one in front was Jessica carrying an unconscious woman in her arms. They were running in the direction of the medical truck. Which stood out from the other vehicles due to it's white canvas with the large red cross painted on the side.

Walter ran to meet them at the truck, and got his first look at what Jessica was carrying. It was a girl, well more precisely a woman, she was covered with deep wounds, and her clothes were soaked with blood.

" What happened!?" A shocked Walter asked.

" William," Bridgett replied. A woman dressed in army fatigues wearing a white armband with a red cross emblazed on it handed Jessica an injection gun.

" Alright, shoot her up," Bridgett said.

As Jessica knelt down to inject the drug into Seras, a disembodied white glove snatched it out of her hand. Turning around she saw Alucard standing there holding the injection gun. " What the hell are you doing?" Jessica yelled with both anger and surprise.

Alucard ignored her and instead fixed his attention on Seras' bloody body. " Are you just going to lie there police girl? After everything you've done is this all your worth? Get up and heal your wounds, or we'll leave you here. Maybe something might grow from the fertilizer your body becomes, then you might finally be worth something."

" Damn it Alu-," Bridgett began.

" Wait," Jessica interrupted. " She's healing."

And she was. It was slow at first, only the cuts on her legs and arms were healing. But it quickly began to speed up. Soon her blood was absorbing back into her body, like water into a sponge. When her body had been completely healed she continued to lie there, her eyes began to twitch, then flew open as she sat up.

" What happened police girl?"

" Mas- Alucard since you released me you said you would call me by my name."

" Even after all this time your still making fledgling mistakes, just like the police girl I rescued from the demonic priest. I expect better especially from a fellow Nosferatu."

She bowed her head and whispered, " Alucard."

" But you getting better, at least that's something Seras."

" Uh, thank you Alucard," Seras said as she climbed to her feet.

" Hmm, tough love," Jessica said.

" We know all about that," Bridget replied.

The silent afternoon air was broken, and replaced with shouting as a figure appeared in the broken doorway. It was Jason, and draped over his shoulder was the Paladin, with his feet dragging along the ground. As he approached the truck he dropped the priest into the bed.

" Damn! How did you take him out?" Bridgett asked.

Jason unsheathed his sword, which was now just a hilt and not much more. " I used the blunt end of my sword."

Seras who had moved to one of the bed walls scooted as far away as she could.

" What? The Judas priest is still alive?" Alucard said.

" Judas? What? This is William, a member of the Vatican special forces, he's an old friend."

" Sir Hellsing, Walter said as he approached the group. " We have finished the preparations and all salvageable supplies have been shipped out."

" First, I told you to stop calling me Sir Hellsing, my name is Bridgett. Also Where is our second Airship?"

" Well that one was blown up on the way here, unfortunately the flight crew was killed and I was the only one to survive. The other ship has already left with the supplies and is on it's way back to Manchester."

" So, Walter how are we supposed to leave?"

We'll be heading out with the convoy, it should take about three, four days. Of course tonight we'll be making a stop at Edder to rest."

" Fine, then let's get ready to leave."

There was groaning from inside the truck bed, and the giant stood up and looked around. " Where am I?"

" You went crazy again and I had to knock you out and carry you here."

" Crazy? No I, I didn't hurt anybody did I?"

" Well you attacked us, and uh you kinda got Seras. Oh, but she's a Nosferatu, so she's fine."

" Whose Seras?"

" The new vampire girl that we dug up in Mansion's basement," Jason said pointing at her.

" Oh, Sorry about that, I sometimes go a little crazy in battle."

" A little?" Jessica said.

" So the Vatican now fights with Hellsing, everything changes."

" It has to, you can't fight a global war alone. That why the Allied forces were formed."

" Sir Hellsing, the soldiers are ready to move out, if your ready."

" Let's go, there's nothing left here. And Walter call me Bridgett, that's an order."

" Sorry Sir, but that's an order I probably won't be able to follow," he said with a smile.

The drive to the rim town was a rough one, as the group of slayers were seated in the bed of the military truck. Walter was up front with Bridgett, carefully crafting a temporary blade for Jason while the rest sat around talking. They were surprised when Alucard had elected to stay in the back, figuring the aristocrat would prefer the front. The canvas that covered the bed did little to stop the heat that seemed to flood every inch of the truck.

" So where are we going?" Seras asked.

" Edder, it's a small rim town about seventy miles from the Hellsing mansion," Jason replied.

" What's a rim town?" Pip asked.

" A rim town is a town that lies just outside the Allies and Legion's influence. While they claim neutrality they will help either side for the right price. It's stupid really since in the end they'll be killed by Legion too," Jason said

" So what's this Legion and the Allies?" Seras asked.

" That will take sometime to explain, so let's have our historian tell you," he said turning to Jessica.

" Legion for they are many, the first demon to be exorcised. How, appropriate for an army of darkness," Alucard replied. I assume you can't handle them on your own, so that's why you woke us up. A last ditch plan from a forgotten age."

" How did this happen?" Pip asked.

" Well it started about a thousand years ago, a man named Samuel aligned himself with small demon groups. At the time they were nothing just a handful of vampires and were wolfs. He was strong, but the odd thing was that he wasn't even a demon or so the records say. Over the span of several decades he secretly built an army, and launched his attack not long after the close of WWIII. It was devastating bringing some of the most powerful nations to their knees. In order to survive every remaining army, national or privately owned joined forces. Unfortunately even with that many soldiers and even several hundred demons, all they could do was slow them down. Now here we are a thousand years of war has reduced humanity to only a handful of cities," Jessica said.

" How many are left?" Seras asked.

" Eight-teen, five Vatican cities joint controlled, and the rest exclusively controlled by the Allies," Jason said.

" These cities are not like the ones form your time," Jess said. " They're military bases giant ones, covering hundreds of square miles. They're called glacier cities, because only a tenth is above ground."

" What happened to the world, is it all a big desert?" Seras asked.

" Most of it," Jason replied. " Nuclear weapons did well to soften it, and the plague carriers finished up what was left."

" Plague carriers?"

" Giant demons that spread a dark miasma killing or mutating everything it touches. They're really just big and stupid, they're basically just giant demonic cows. Anyway there's a lot to explain, so we'll have to save it for another time."

As the truck came to an abrupt halt the slayers dropped out the back among the other Militants.

This was changed too, I wanted to make William less wussified.

IF YOU DON'T SIGN THIS THEN YOU ARE SICK! This is so terrible. A site that  
we were able to shut last year has returned. We have to try to shut it down  
again! ( A Japanese man in New York breeds and sells  
kittens that are called BONSAI CATS. That would sound cute, if it weren't  
kittens that were put in to little bottles after being given a muscle  
relaxant and then locked up for The rest of their lives! The cats are fed  
through a straw and have a small tube for their Faces.The skeleton of the  
cat will take on the form of the bottle as the kitten grows. The cats never  
get the opportunity to move. They are used as original and exclusive  
souvenirs. These are the latest trends in New York, China, Indonesia and New  
Zealand. If you think you can handle it, view and have  
a look at the methods being used to put these little kittens into bottles. 

This petition needs 600 names, so please put yours on it! Copy the text into  
a new email and put your name on the bottom,then send it to everyone you  
know!


	5. Making Up

Chapter 4 Making up, Making out, and Getting Some

The first glimpse of the town was six large clouds of black smoke rising over the horizon. Piles of bodies lay haphazardly in piles, covered in orange flames. Just three miles beyond the flames was the small cluster of buildings that constituted for a town.

The town of Edder was actually quite small. Most of the buildings were centered around two main intersecting streets, creating a large cross. Most of the building were made of a combination of clay, stone, and wood. Others had simply been built out of the ruins of the old buildings. Just outside of the cross was a ring of low built houses, connected by dozens of small side roads.

As technology came to the rim, city-size generators had been built in an underground vault beneath the town's center. Several dozen feet beneath the roads power lines ran outward like the roots of some giant evil plant. This began to eliminate the need for each home to manage it's own personal electricity.

Everywhere people were running back and forth building walls of sandbags and cinder blocks topped with M249 SAWs. Trenches were being dug and the dirt transferred to old leather sacks. The slayers picked their way through the men and woman busily building their defenses. The soldiers along with Seras, Pip, and William had decided to stay behind with the trucks.

After managing to escape through the hundreds of villagers-turned soldiers they found what they were looking for, the Field Office. It was surrounded by a twenty foot wall of sand bags, wrapped with silver barbed wire, and topped with silver razor wire. Iron rectangular frames had been fitted into the walls to act as gun slots, and SAWs were mounted at each corner of the roof.

To reach the door, the group had to follow one of the trenches, and push their way through a bunch of panicking people. Even then, the man guarding the door (or rather the large grating that sat in front of the equally large hole) wasn't about to let them in.

" We're here to see Cassandra," Bridgett said

" Piss off, no one's seeing the colonel."

" We're from the Allies, The Manchester-."

" Allies your not our Allies. You shits left us out here to die!"

" You could've come back any time you prick," Jess said.

" Your not coming in asshole, so like I said piss the fuck off!"

" That's it I'm taking the door down," Jess said grabbing the grate.

" No, we don't need any more problems," Bridgett said. " Listen we can help you if you let us-"

" Save it, not interested."

During this back and forth, no one had noticed the shadow slowly solidifying behind the guard. From within the semi-liquid a single gloved hand a appeared and grabbed the man by the throat.

" What a piss ant," Alucard said with a smile. " Should I kill him for you master?"

" No, no killing. Just open the door and take his gun, I don't feel like getting shot in the back," Bridgett replied.

A single kick was all it took for Alucard to dislodge the barrier, and send slamming to the ground in a cloud of dust. He then dropped the man next to the door, and plucked the shotgun from his limp hands.

" And don't call me master, I'm not into that weird S&M shit."

" Damn, the uptight one makes a joke, very nice," Jason replied.

They ignored the cowering man, and pushed past the door to the main building that lay just a few feet beyond the wall's entrance. It was a small one roomed house, though it had not been built that way. Jagged strips in the floor, walls, and ceiling suggested a recent redecoration of the building. Several slats of corkboard were nailed to the walls, covered with dozens of sheets of paper held in place with pushpins. Maps and other random bits of paper were taped onto the walls, as if they'd given up on the corkboard. Several tables were scattered haphazardly around the room covered with spreadsheets, clips, ammo crates, lose rounds, and three computers. Two of the computers were ancient models and one was obviously homemade, partly built from copper and what looked like particleboard. On the side was a large sticker that said Mick. Several metal folding chairs were also scattered around the room, with a dozen or so still folded ones leaning against the wall. Four people stood around a short dumpy looking man, who was nervously typing commands at the Mick computer.

The leader was a woman in her mid-forties. Her black hair was tied back into a pony tail that reached the middle of her back. Her left eye was covered by a large eye patch, her right hazel eye burned with the strength and intelligence of a natural leader. Months, even years later Bridgett would think back to that single eye, and all the strength behind it, she would wonder if she could ever be that strong. She wore a long brown coat over a light grey shirt. She wore a pair of thread jeans, and a pair of old worn cowboy boots. Around her waste was a bandolier with a pair of well oiled revolvers, one at each hip. From the corner of her mouth hung a half burnt cigarette.

Jason dropped onto one of the chairs and put his feet up on the table. " Looks like you have a knack for getting yourself into some serious shit," Jason said.

" Heh, better then being a dog for a faceless government."

" How, you doing Cass?" He asked with a smile.

" How the hell do ya think I'm doing, smart ass. We were attacked three nights ago by Legion soldiers. It was a miracle we held out. They'll be hitten again, and they don't like being shown up, so they'll be throwing a lot more into it this time. So Bridgett, looks like you've got more interesting friends."

" We've got to keep the barracks stocked."

Alucard stepped up next to Bridgett. " I like this one," he said with a smile.

" So what's your story vampire?" Cassandra asked.

" I doubt it's as interesting as yours. One of the last true hunters in this world. A killer of wolves and bats."

" This is all very interesting, but I think we need to talk privately for a second," Jason said.

" Sure, everyone out!" Cassandra yelled.

" The hell with that," Jess said. " I don't take orders from a traitor."

" You take orders from me," Bridgett said. " And we have stuff to do anyway, so come on."

It had been just over two hours since they had started talking, the red noon light filtered through the bared windows. Cassandra's jacket had been left on a nearby chair. The table now held several sticky shot glasses and an almost empty bottle of unlabelled whisky.

" A long way from St. Clive's Hallow huh Jay?"

" Yep, but I don't want to talk about that. Why did you leave after you made that promise to Bridgett."

" Don't do that, you know she didn't need me. Besides now she has you and Jess."

" So what that's it? You saved me so I could take your place? Do you even care about her?"

" I love Bridgett like a daughter, the same way you love her like a sister. But after Joseph and Carl died, and Central fell when those bastards did nothing to stop it, I just couldn't take it. So I went into seclusion."

Jason knew it wasn't like Jane to open up like this to anybody, but she had never seemed to mind doing it around him. He also knew the alcohol played a hand in it.

" That reminds me, I got a letter for you a few days ago."

" Your getting my mail now?" he said with a smile.

" A nomad delivered it. They're moving north too now."

" Nomad, well either Vince is taking chances, or it's Sam." Jane pulled the folded paper out of one of the drawers and handed it to him. " No envelope?"

" Well I had to make sure you kids weren't talking about anything inappropriate."

Jason did a quick read over the faded note, before turning to Jane.

" That's one Wicca that'll never stop running, so she's still out on the fringe. Now that's where you and the rest of you neutral party should be heading to, Legion would never go there."

" These people aren't strong enough to live out there."

Jack looked up at the older desert woman, and his face set into a grim and serious tone. " No instead they're just weak enough to die here.

" Do you really believe you can win this war?"

" Maybe, or maybe we're all just fighting a lost cause, but at least we're fighting."

She rested the toes of her boots on the table's edge, an put her chin in her hand. " So, still striking out with Jess?"

He couldn't help but smile. " Why you interested in this again."

" You were a baby your first time, I guess I made you a whore."

" You can't make a whore, you can only be born as one."

They both burst out laughing. Standing up he walked across the table and stood next to her. She looked up at him as he leaned over putting his mouth against hers. This wasn't love, he knew that before she even said it.

" Don't come looking to me for love. Even the best of us needs to get off every now and again, but don't expect ay hand holding afterwards."

He smiled, " Never do."

The evening wind roared overhead killing the sound of the soldiers' portable generators, and pushing the sand over the remaining patches of asphalt. The buildings on the outskirts that bordered the road had been reduced to little more then stray rock piles. Pip kicked one of the stray bricks across the road. Due to his enhanced body the kick sent the brick flying, and shattering against one of the walls. Pip stood there for a second staring at his arms and legs, before he spotted Seras a few yards away sitting behind one of the trucks.

Seras sat cross legged with what at first he took to be bits of scrap metal. However, he realized that they were actually pieces of her gun. A small opened can of oil was next to her along with a couple of slightly dirty rags. She expertly cleaned and oiled each piece before clicking it into it's proper place. He was amazed at the speed she moved, realizing he had never actually seen her clean a gun before. It was in this moment he realized that they hadn't talked since they'd left the basement of the mansion.

_Is she mad at me?, _he thought.

As he slowly approached her, her head snapped up with that same eerie speed. She smiled at him, but it wasn't hard to see all the sadness she held behind it. He crouched down next to her, as she continued in her work.

" We haven't talked since I woke up, what's wrong? You mad or something?"

As she finished screwing in the barrel of her now finished rifle, she dropped it. Not caring about the time she had just spent on it, this was more important. Seras threw her arms around him knocking him to the ground, as her red tears began to flow.

" I'm just happy your back," was all she could mange between kisses.

Alucard was leaning against a small building not far from the FO, watching Bridgett and Jess set up some kind of electric gate around the town. He knew it wouldn't work. Vampires could not only clear a fifty foot gate in a single jump, but could tear through an electric fence with a charge of over a million volts.

However he watched the girls as they went about working on the what looked like a large steel computer. Jess went about trying to fix the inside, while Bridgett stabbed at the keys.

" Do you think you should be fooling around inside there, while it's still on?"

" Don't worry it's not like it's going to hurt me," Jess replied. She began turning an unseen instrument into an unseen device. As she did this a wave of spark spewed out over her. Jess ignored the small burns as she finished up. " How's that?" she asked.

Bridgett hit a few more keys, and was reward with a low hum. A blue light encompassed the screen a sharp crack sounded, seemingly from everywhere. As the noise died down blue bars slowly encircled the entire town. Bridgett meanwhile checked over the computer to make sure everything was running at full capacity (up to snuff, as her old teacher would say). Dark letters stood at the top of the screen: **UV Laser Fence 100**.

" Good," Bridgett said. " The grid's running fine." She smiled over at Alucard, who was still leaning against the wall. This fence's uses UV lasers, and'll light up a vamp in seconds. It's also about as hot hell so it can torch a wolf too."

He gave her one of his trademark Psycho smiles. " Ingenious, now let's see if you can win. Weapons and technology are only as powerful as the soldiers who use them."


End file.
